Princess Of Memories
by racheloctavia
Summary: Dia tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya dilahirkan seperti ini. Sejujurnya dia lebih memilih hidup seperti manusia. Namun, sang dewa memilihnya, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melaksanakan tugas yang ia emban sebaik-baiknya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Drama, Gaje, Typo

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

A/N : Ini adalah cerita Perdana saya. Aku harap para readers sudi membaca. Apabila ada yang mau di komentari, silahkan direview ceritanya. Terimakasih sebelumnya karena sudah mau membuka kisah ini. Mimin harap para readers diberikan yang melimpah banyak.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Dia adalah sang Puteri Kenangan

Segala hal yang menyangkut tentang memori tersimpan di dalam pandangan sendu iris putihnya. Dia memiliki tugas besar untuk tetap memurnikan hati manusia yang gelap dan penuh kebusukan.

Ketika dia memurnikan hatimu, maka rasa damai akan segera menghampirimu. Kedamaian yang semakin sulit dicari oleh manusia saat-saat ini.

Walaupun dia memiliki pangkat sebagai seorang puteri, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan siapa dirinya di dunia manusia. Karena jika manusia tahu siapa dirinya, maka bahaya besar akan datang menjemputnya. Sebut saja dia Hinata Hyuga. Gadis sederhana dari klan Hyuga, yang lahir dibawah sinar bulan purnama di bulan Desember. Ketika hari kelahirannya, seluruh alam seperti turut merayakannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi malam membelai wajah si ibu yang berusaha memperjuangkan kelahiran sang puteri. Dan ketika dia lahir, bulan purnama tampak semakin membesar. Seperti ingin melihat wajah sang puteri dari dekat.

Kehidupannya pun berjalan normal

Dia bisa menangis, tertawa, dan lebih penting lagi merasakan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Walaupun dia menyimpan kenangan di kedua bola matanya, dia bisa membuat setiap kenangan yang dia lakukan bersama keluarganya, sahabatnya, dan mungkin kekasihnya. Sempat, dia berfikir demikian. Namun, sang dewa tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. Jika dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut, sama saja dia seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Dia, yang notebenenya lebih special, harus menanggung hal itu. Kespesialan yang dia miliki tidak diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh dewa. Dia memiliki tugas. Sang dewa prihatin, apabila puteri kenangan dibiarkan merasakan itu semua, maka si puteri tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Karena itu, sang dewa pun membuat kenangan pahit yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh si Puteri.

Dengan kejamnya, sang Dewa menghunuskan pedang kematian pada seluruh keluarganya. Dia menebarkan kebencian di setiap hati para sahabatnya. Dan tidak membiarkan hati si puteri terbuka pada cinta. Peristiwa yang pada akhirnya membekukan perasan si puteri dan keinginan si puteri untuk membuat kenangan lebih banyak.

Rencana ini berhasil

Puteri itu tidak lebih dari boneka sekarang. Dia tidak pernah menebarkan ekspresi. Pandangan sendu dan kosong selalu mewarnai iris miliknya. Dia tidak bisa tertawa dengan lega untuk dirinya sendiri ataupun kepada dunia. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kilas atau meneteskan setetes air mata pada kenangan-kenangan manusia yang tiap hari masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

Setiap memori manusia-manusia itu masuk ke dalam diri sang puteri untuk dijaga dan dimurnikan. Agar setiap harinya, sang manusia dapat mengingat setiap detik ingatan tersebut. Memurnikan hati mereka, dan menyembuhkan luka yang bisa saja terjadi.

Sayang sekali

Si puteri tak mampu merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang kebanyakan. Dia hanyalah alat yang digunakan dewa demi menjaga perdamaian dunia.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kedamaian hidupnya?

* * *

Hinata berhenti membaca bukunya saat satu kenangan muncul dalam pandangan. Dia tersenyum kilas ketika ia melihat orang-orang banyak sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun seseorang. Dia melihat kembang api yang dinyalakan untuk mengejutkan yang berulang tahun.

Ia melanjutkan membaca baris demi baris buku itu kembali

Akhir-akhir ini, dia sedang menekuni membaca buku. Rasanya damai ketika lembaran buku yang ia baca membuka. Seperti ada sebuah kisah baru yang harus dia jalani, selain menjadi penjaga kenangan manusia. Lagipula, tempat yang disebut dengan perpustakaan ini sangat mendukung dirinya yang notebenenya adalah seorang introvert. Penuh kedamaian, tanpa suara-suara yang mengganggu dirinya.

Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah menemukan tempat yang cocok. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sakura, memberitahukannya tempat yang cocok untuknya. Dan mengantarkannya ke sini.

Yah, satu-satunya manusia yang mau menemani dirinya setelah mungkin lebih dari enam belas tahun dia hidup di dunia ini

Sakura memiliki perisai kuat yang membuatnya tidak terpengaruh akan hal spiritual yang sudah digariskan hidup Hinata. Menjadi seorang penyendiri.

Brak!

Ia tersentak ketika suara gebrakan buku dari belakang tempat ia sedang membaca tiba-tiba menghancurkan konsentrasinya. Dia melihat ke belakang. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jeruk menatap tajam ponsel yang ia genggam. Buku yang tadi ia gebrak kencang kini tidak berbentuk lagi, terkulai lemah di atas meja yang ia gunakan. Pandangan mata putih milik Hinata tak bisa lepas dari setiap deru nafas tak teratur si pemuda itu. Hinata bisa mendeteksi hal buruk terhadap pria itu.

Dia melabuhkan fikirannya terhadap profile pria yang ada dalam kotak kenangan miliknya. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si pemuda ini. Dia memandang pemuda ini dengan sendu. Pemuda ini ada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dia harus menolongnya.

"Byakugan"

Gadis itu mengkonsentrasikan energi yang ia miliki dari matanya kepada hati pemuda itu. Ia berusaha melihat kegelapan hati sang pemuda. Dia melihat banyak kenangan pahit yang dialami pria itu. Ia berusaha focus memurnikan setiap kenangan yang ia miliki, menghapuskan dendam.

Pemuda kuning jabrik itu mulai tenang.

Ia duduk kembali.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Namun, suatu hal yang kemudian tidak diprediksi oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu menatap lekat dirinya, membalas pandangan Hinata yang masih menoleh dengan pandangan penuh penasaran.

Menyadari akan hal itu

Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya jantung ini kembali berdegup kencang setelah sudah sekian lama. Pria itu tesenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi ia hancurkan. Dada Hinata tertohok.

Apa yang terjadi?

To Be Continued


End file.
